


She Wasn't Here

by iouko_miku



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Freedom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Running Away, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iouko_miku/pseuds/iouko_miku
Summary: They kept on insisting Skull is a male, but they weren't really comfortable with that. Tired of the cold treatment, she decided to leave.





	She Wasn't Here

A person woke up, without any memory except for somebody named Skull.

Who was _Skull_?

Why did they called this body _Skull_?

Was that their name?

They groped their chest and realised there's breasts. _So, I'm female_ , they- _she_ thought.

She liked the feeling.

But everyone says Skull was _male_ , so he stood quietly and accepted it all.

**xxx**

What is happening? They blinked. Their hands were purple, _purple_.

Corpses were everywhere.

No, Skull didn't kill them. Skull was _weakweak_ ** _weak_** and was incapable of doing anything this _pretty_.

The purple flame was pretty, Skull didn't make them. They sighed softly and tried to get rid of the blood off her hands.

**xxx**

Skull was feeling feminine. She thought she can put on the dress and be pretty like Bianchi.

Nobody said anything, but Skull knew what's on their mind.

_Disgusting_

_**Weird** _

Why did they say that?

Skull can't find any reason. She was sure that she was female.

Why did they say _she_ is a _he_?

**xxx**

A couple weeks later, they realised that Skull used to be a **male**.

So they claimed they're a **male**.

Everyone was relieved, but not them.

**xxx**

Reborn and Colonnello's cruel jokes made them lose faith in kindness.

Luce's faked kindness made them sneered in disgust.

The comrades' cold shoulders left them restless and uncomfortable.

So Skull decided to run for their life.

**xxx**

_I don't belong here_ , she thought one day, in the cold NYC street.

It been weeks since she'd ran, yet there's no news from the Strongest Seven about the missing Cloud. Thinking she was only an unimportant fragment, she never look behind.

She wandered through many countries to find a place she belongs to, whilst the Arcobalenos were in a quest to find him.

Skull stepped fowards.

**xxx**

Finally, she found a country she said her home. _Mine_ , her inner Cloud growled.

Russia, her home.

A huge massacre happened in the country later, which left men of illegal organisations to be found dead without a trace.

**Pretty**.

Skull grinned ear to ear at her masterpiece.

**xxx**

That was the first clue for Skull's disappearance, pure purple flame lingering around the crime scene.

_See_ , Verde concluded, _Our Cloud is there. He's not that far away_.

They thought for a second, why did he run?

They all went to the place to look for their Cloud.

**xxx**

They got there, and saw nobody but a short lad with ordinary brown hair and wide eyes. _Do you know him?_ they asked but he was just staring.

_I know them_ , the young lad said, _they're someone I know._

_Tell us_ , the Mist urged.

He shook his head. _No, no, you won't understand._ He ran and never look back.

Neither of the Arcobalenos were fast enough to catch him.

**xxx**

She's free, and that's the only crap that mattered.

_Him_ , they still said she is a _**he**_.

Skull hissed in anger. She won't come back and nobody can stop him.

Even the Strongest can't change the fact that _Skull is Skull_.

She's a free dove that won't come back to her cage.

Forever she'll be **free**.

**xxx**

The Arcobalenos felt a strong Cloud coming from behind and they thought it would be Skull.

They found the young lad back, staring at them again.

_Where. Is. He_ , the possessive Sun threaten whilst pinning the much smaller figure.

He blinked back. _Don't ask me_ , he pushed him, _she wasn't here!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I sort of left it as an open ending so that you can think what will happen next.


End file.
